HOW TO BE SAVED by http://www.messianicart.com/salvation.html
salvation o you know, with complete confidence, that when you die, you will go to heaven? Now is the time to think about this question. Do not wait until it is too late. You can have complete confidence, and shalom (peace) about your eternal destiny today. You can receive the gift of eternal life, if you have an open mind and heart. Read below for information on how to be rescued from your sins. Salvation is not about a religion. It is about a relationship. You must recognize that your sins have separated you from a relationship with God. "Behold, the LORD'S hand is not so short that it cannot save, nor is his ear deaf, so that it cannot hear. But your iniquities have separated you and your God, and your sins have hid His face from you, that he will not hear. - Isaiah 59:2 ". . . all have sinned, and come short of the glory of God." - Romans 3:23 Even good deeds and actions cannot redeem you: "But we are all like an unclean thing, and all of our righteous deeds are like menstrual rags. We all fade away like leaves, and our sins, like the wind, have taken us away." - Isaiah 64:6 The punishment for sin, is eternal death: "For the wages of sin is death. . ." - Romans 6:23 But you can receive eternal life as a gift: "For the wages of sin is death, but the gift of God is eternal life through Yeshua (Jesus) the Messiah, our Lord." - Romans 6:23 You must repent of your sins. "Then Kefa (Peter) said to them, "Repent, and let every one of you be immersed (baptized) in the name of Yeshua the Messiah for the forgiveness of sins, and you shall receive the gift of the Holy Spirit." Acts 2:38 When you are immersed (baptized) this signifies your new life in God. Your old self is dead, and the new has come. Immersion (baptism) in the Name of Yeshua (Jesus) is in obedience to God's Word. True faith will inspire you to follow God's Word. A local congregation can set this up for you (if you need help in this, contact me). If you ask the Lord to come into your life, and believe that Yeshua (Jesus) died on the cross to atone for your sins, and that He was resurrected from the dead, you will be saved. "If you confess with your mouth the Lord Yeshua (Jesus), and believe in your heart that God raised him from the dead, you shall be saved." - Romans 10:9 Why not ask God for the gift of salvation now? Now, by no means is this prayer a 'magic formula' for salvation. You must truly cry out to God with all your heart and ask Him to save you. Pray this prayer below: Lord God, I ask you to forgive me for my sins. I accept Yeshua (Jesus) as my personal Savior. I believe He died on the cross for my sins, and that He was resurrected. I am willing to turn away from my sins, and I ask you to come into my life. I am willing to obey You as the Lord of my life. Please guide me and bring me back to you. Thank you Lord. In Yeshua's (Jesus') Name, Amen If you just prayed that prayer, sincerely, with all of your heart, God has heard your prayer, and there are angels in heaven rejoicing because of your decision to accept God's gift of forgiveness. If you did pray that prayer sincerely, here are some steps to help you grow as a new believer: I. Be immersed (baptized) in the Name of Yeshua (Jesus). Ask a local, Bible-believing, congregation to set up a mikveh (baptism, immersion) for you, so that you can be immersed in water, in the Name of Yeshua (Jesus). As noted about, this will signify your new life in God, and is obedience to the Word of God. If you need help setting this up, feel free to contact me. I!. Get a Bible. The NIV is a wonderful, and easy to understand translation. Read it daily to understand God's plan for your life. III. Go to a Bible-believing Messianic congregation or church, and let them know of your decision to accept Yeshua (Jesus) as your personal Redeemer and Messiah. IV. If you are Jewish, this doesn't mean you "convert" to Christianity. There is no need to "convert" to accept the Jewish Messiah. I would, however, highly encourage fellowshipping with fellow believers in Yeshua, especially those who observe the Torah, in order to grow in your walk, and establish a strong foundation in faith. V. Feel free to write me and ask any questions. I would be honored to help you on your spiritual journey. you can also write to me, if you so will.